1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covering and more particularly to a shower protector for body portions, such as the torso of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to protect various portions of the body from water on other contaminants. For example, when a portion of the body has been wounded or is recovering from an operation, doctors will frequently warn patients to avoid contaminants getting into the wound. Additionally, when an area has been bandaged or when a limb has a cast on it. it is necessary to prevent water from getting into the bandage or cast. A further example occurs following abdominal surgery where a colostomy has been performed on the patient. When the patient in such condition needs to take a shower, it is necessary to protect the bandage or colostomy or other part of the body which is affected.
It has generally been known in the prior art to provide such protective coverings which are also worn all the time over the cast or bandage. Such protectors are made out of plastic or other impervious material which is formed as a sack or bag and is placed over the limb bearing the cast, bandage, or the like. In order to maintain the plastic bag over the affected limb, it must be securely fastened to the body portion utilizing tapes, bands, special ties, or various other fasteners. Such fasteners are generally difficult to attach onto the body and require much time and effort to properly secure them. However, since these plastic bags remain on the affected area for long periods of time, frequently weeks or months, the one time effect needed to properly place the protective covering over the limb is tolerated.
Many of the protective coverings of the prior art also include built in supports for the limbs such as knee supports, or splints. These must also be maintained in place by additional ties or tapes which increase the complexity of applying the protective covering onto the body. Most of the prior art coverings completely enclose the limb, so that a proper ambient atmosphere can be contained within the sack around the limb and prevent the sack from contacting and rubbing against the cast, bandage, or the like.
While such known protective coverings do in fact provide water protection to the affected area, they have not been found suitable for quick installation and removal. For example, in certain cases, such as with colostomy patients, it is not necessary to wear the protective covering all the time. Only when taking a shower must the colostomy be protected. The coverings of the prior art would require too much difficulty to tie and tape the plastic sack around the portion of the body in order to prevent water from entering the colostomy. Furthermore, for certain parts of the body, namely the torso, the prior art plastic enclosurers, in the form of sacks or bags cannot be utilized. In addition, the prior art devices require that both the top and bottom of the covering be sealed against the body. While this may be suitable for such portions as a knee, arm, etc., when injuries of the torso require large bandages or when a colostomy has been performed on the stomach area, it is not feasible to have both the top and bottom of the enclosure sealed against the body since the size of the bulge caused by the bandage or colostomy may vary greatly and may not permit standardized devices which will close at both the upper and lower portions thereof.